


Their perfection

by 0Helena0



Series: Love and Despair [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abuse, Drabble, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masochism, Medical Trauma, Multi, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Psychological Trauma, Self-Worth Issues, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Helena0/pseuds/0Helena0
Summary: Junko Enoshima was perfection, and Mikan Tsumiki wanted to be a part of itIzuru Kamakura was perfection, and Nagito Komaeda was happy to watch him from the shadows.Kyoko Kirigiri was perfect, which is why Makoto never asked her why.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Love and Despair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998850
Kudos: 57





	Their perfection

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is extremely graphic, please leave if topics like violence abuse and death are a trigger to you

Junko Enoshima was perfection, and Mikan Tsumiki wanted to be a part of it, to kneel before it, to have it and become it. 

Junko's death meant little to her as much as the despair it caused did, god how she craved it,how she longed to hear the final screams of her beloved, her flesh tearing and bones being crushed, to see her blood oozing out without stopping, to touch her still warm flesh as the light leaves her eyes, the thought is enough to make her shiver. 

How disappointing then that she only found out through word of mouth, only saw it through a screen, all the while the ungrateful survivors of the tragedy were able to witness it fully, how pitiful, they were unworthy of that despair, and yet they recieved it on a platter.

But what's done is done, that's what she thought as she lay in bed, waiting for World Enders' goons to find her, bloody and unclad, trembling in pain while smiling like a child, the scar in her pelvis raw and infected. She wonders if she'll live long enough to bring about the rebirth of despair.  
____________

Izuru Kamakura was perfection, and Nagito Komaeda was happy to watch him from the shadows. 

He wasn't worthy of acknowledgement or love, simply a filthy mortal who stumbled upon a pantheon of gods, and lucky enough that one of them was the person who showed him what true hope meant.

The joy it brought him, to stand beside him, watching as hope and despair clashed, the ashes and aftershocks of it making the world itself tremble, was he even allowed to feel so happy? To stand beneath someone so grand? The question nagged him, pricked him like a needle in his flesh, annoying and bothersome yet easy to ignore when he felt the calloused hands of his saviour around his neck, eyes cold and and sharp as Nagito choked with a smile on his lips, fake red nails digging into the flesh of his god, it didn't matter in the end, none of them did. He was just lucky enough to stay under his blinding light for this long.

And sick enough to bite his lip as his love spat in his face.

_________

Kyoko Kirigiri was perfect, which is why Makoto never asked her why.

Why she never flinched when their companions fell, why did the stench of death not sicken her, how could she be calm as the world crumbled around her...

Why did she not waver as she traded his life for hers.

He often thinks about his punishment, the rhythmic sound of the weight crushing the floor beneath him, his chair slowly but surely approaching it, the fear, the nausea, the panic,the helplessness, the acceptance-

The despair of his inevitable demise.

Did she know then? How his luck would save him once more? How help would come from the unlikeliest of places? How that despair would mold what remained of his being into a hope that could finally destroy it? 

That must be it, after all, Kyoko was calculated, intelligent, confident, precise, fearless, she wouldn't sacrifice him without reason, and even if she did-

Who was he to oppose her?


End file.
